


春梦循环

by total_chaos



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/total_chaos/pseuds/total_chaos





	春梦循环

“乖乖坤坤哥，把腿打开。”Justin喑哑的声线从蔡徐坤耳边压过去，热气激起他皮肤上一层又一层细小颗粒。坠入情欲里的人轻而易举地被诱骗，在Justin伸手插进他两腿间时就听话地打开了腿，心甘情愿等着被侵犯。  
“真乖。”Justin学着大人哄小孩的语气说，伸手探去蔡徐坤的头部，手指一根根插进浓密柔软的发里，逗猫一样地抚弄。蔡徐坤跟着摆动起脑袋，寻着Justin的手在他手心里落下一个个轻咬一般的吻。挂着涎水的吻，滚烫又色情，淫靡里偏偏还带着些天真。  
淫靡，又天真。蔡徐坤确是有这样神奇的魔力。他五官凑起来像个小孩子，但身材性感得不像样；陷进情欲时诱惑十足，浑身都透着粉光，眼眸里的水却比什么都干净、明亮。  
所有的矛盾，长在他身上，最后都被融成了和谐，升华成美丽，引人堕落。  
Justin才十七岁，怎么可能逃离他的无边罗网？再说了，在他的美丽面前，所有人都得迷乱。  
Justin撤了手，换了嘴唇去和蔡徐坤缠绵，两人的舌头你追我赶地玩儿，搅拌出不少冒着小泡的唾液。晶莹湿滑的液体顺着蔡徐坤嘴角滑去他的脖子、肩窝，蔡徐坤偏过头去说痒，整个雪白的颈子都放大在Justin嘴边，Justin毫不犹豫就啃了上去，舌头把晶亮的液体舔净，调皮地在蔡徐坤皮肤上转着圈儿。舌头上遍布凸起的味蕾，只舔得蔡徐坤更痒，扭着身子想逃，伸手去推Justin的头，但很快就被惹急了的人抓住手臂，禁锢成一条无用的肌肉。Justin上面卡住了蔡徐坤手臂，下面也用身子压着蔡徐坤不准人动弹，满意地看着动弹不得的蔡徐坤脸上那副嗔怒娇媚模样，心里喜欢得紧，又去吻他。身下的人很快被他引得意乱情迷，手臂早已没了挣扎的力气，像摆设一样胡乱地搁着，Justin放心地放了手，整个身子下移，不等蔡徐坤反应就一口噙住他左侧乳头。蔡徐坤被刺激得瞬间一抖，两边乳头都立起来。Justin伸出舌头一遍一遍细致地舔，不时顺着乳晕打圈儿。他只把注意力集中在一边，很快就招来了蔡徐坤的不满，他羞红的小脸快要哭出来。  
“另一边……难受唔……帮帮我……”  
Justin心里暗笑，听话地伸手逮住他右边的乳头，在顶头的乳孔处上上下下地按。一对乳头在他的蹂躏下不断充血胀大，红艳艳的娇艳欲滴，惹人垂爱。  
“坤坤哥会有奶给我喝吗？”Justin嘴巴暂时放开红果，换了手去揉捏轻扯，抬眼盯着蔡徐坤，满嘴荤话。  
蔡徐坤半睁开迷蒙的双眼，无力地摇摇头，没空回答他，只吐露出一声接着一声的轻吟。  
Justin秉持着“在实践中寻找真理”的原则，不多犹豫，又一口包住了蔡徐坤一侧的乳头，刚上嘴就使劲地吸起来。蔡徐坤嘤咛一声，整个人一抖，瞬间就瘫软成一堆无力的藤蔓，散落在大床四处。  
“坤坤哥好厉害……”Justin伸手去自己下腹抹一把，全是蔡徐坤刚刚射出来的、粘稠的乳白液体。他捧到鼻子前嗅，淡淡的腥气，他像贪食又好奇的小孩子一样伸出舌头舔一口品尝，皱着眉咽下去，吐吐舌头，向蔡徐坤分享感受，“不太好吃。”  
“不过……”他的眼睛狡黠地在眼眶里转一圈，像个精明的小狐狸，“我很喜欢。”  
Justin就着滚烫精液探去蔡徐坤空虚许久的后穴，刚探进一根右手食指就被内里肠肉牢牢吸附，蔡徐坤下面的小嘴一吞一吐地给他的手指做着按摩。Justin哂笑着用左手在蔡徐坤屁股上拍一下，蔡徐坤一抖，后穴没像Justin的料想放松，反而夹得更紧。他洁白臀部上留下了个淡淡的粉红印子，Justin看得心痒，伸手覆上去揉捏，时不时掰扯着臀肉好方便自己另一只手的动作。  
很快三根手指已经能很顺畅地进进出出了，Justin换了自己早已蓄势待发的阴茎，直直破开一层层肠肉肏进去。穴内温热潮湿，酥软的肠肉紧紧包裹着他的阴茎，像小嘴一样吮吸个不停，爽得他头皮发麻。  
Justin抓住蔡徐坤的腿挂在自己后腰，吩咐人夹紧了，就开始一下一下使劲地操干。蔡徐坤被他顶地一上一下地和床单摩擦，有几下被肏得太狠太深了，头差点儿没和墙壁来个亲密接触，很快又被Justin拖拽下去，两手捏在他腰侧尽量固定住人再继续肏。  
十七岁的人第一次和他心心念念的人做这档子亲密事，食髓知味，精力旺盛，不知疲倦。蔡徐坤嗯嗯啊啊叫个不停，极为罕见地音调飙去了高空掉不下来，表情是爽翻了的迷乱模样，更是对Justin最大的鼓励。  
等到蔡徐坤第三次只能射出来变清了不少的浊液，Justin才终于抵在他最深处，痛痛快快地射了出来，满心欢喜地把他浇灌。他的阴茎在蔡徐坤穴里变软后没急着拔出来，又抱着对方温存了几分钟，他才意犹未尽地退出来，被带出来的精液淅淅沥沥地淋湿了床单一大片。蔡徐坤垂眼看到被他们搞得脏兮兮的床，本就泛着红光的脸变得更加羞色泛滥，比烂熟的果还要鲜艳。  
Justin好喜欢这样的蔡徐坤，——为他沉迷、为他放纵、为他陷落的蔡徐坤。把一个圣洁天使拉入泥潭总让人有无限的满足感，就像把一张白纸涂花也总是能让人心脏背面的阴暗面肆意躁动与狂欢。  
“坤坤哥，我好喜欢你哦……”Justin迷醉地给蔡徐坤表白，像一只忠诚的小狗舔了舔蔡徐坤脸颊。  
“嗯……嗯……我也是，我也好喜欢你哦，”蔡徐坤睁大了眼直视着小狗，“丞丞。”

Justin睁开眼，盯着天花板发了几秒钟的呆，等春梦的余韵在脑海又重播一遍，才慢慢悠悠地爬下床，脱了满兜着精液的内裤扔去了卫生间的洗衣篮。  
昏暗。  
他出了自己卧室去看客厅的挂钟，六点——下午六点。太阳将落未落，暗色在天边缠绵，月亮只隐隐露出半个影子。天还没黑呢，他这也算是白日宣淫了，不过到底是比不上楼上那两位的，——蔡徐坤和范丞丞，——他听到声了。  
蔡徐坤还是那么诱惑人，浑身的媚，不管是梦里，还是现实里。动情的呻吟声从他醒来起就没停过地从楼梯那儿旋转着钻进他的耳朵，不听嗯嗯啊啊的。  
Justin轻车熟路地抬脚走上楼梯，悄无声息地在那个满满透着情欲味儿的房门前站定。  
一条缝隙里，蔡徐坤正被范丞丞掐着腰从后面肏。他跪在床边的地毯上，上身贴在床上，偏着头，半闭着眼，随着身后不停顿的撞击和床单反复摩擦。再柔软的布料也不比他身子娇嫩，他的皮肤被磨出一片一片的红，小脸越发娇艳。但身后的人毫不怜惜，依旧撞个不停，而且看蔡徐坤晃动的幅度，范丞丞应该是越来越用力了。  
“丞丞……丞丞……嗯啊……”蔡徐坤被撞击地几乎只会说这几个字眼，只一遍一遍枯燥地重复，却也是复制不来的千娇百媚。  
Justin看不见他身后情况，但他猜蔡徐坤后面那张嘴一定把范丞丞咬得很紧。Justin闭了眼，就看见蔡徐坤后穴处鲜红的媚肉把一根巨物吞吞吐吐，随着进进出出的拉扯被染得更加鲜亮，那张小嘴上满挂着淫水，亮晶晶的，不知疲倦地做着收缩运动。他睁眼，还是只能看见蔡徐坤满浸着情欲的脸。他的脸颊被划过一道道汗水，背部也被一滴一滴汗水打湿，汇成长河，在他起起伏伏的线条上滚动。那样的他像是一盏荷叶，承接所有露水，唯一不同的，大概就是荷叶承接的水滴洁净清凉，而他，接住了范丞丞咸涩的汗，也接住了范丞丞腥躁的精。  
他很快在一声低吼中被灌满，不仅仅是身体，还有心灵。他每一个细胞都吸满水分，饱胀又惬意。他像个刚被打捞上岸的落水者，整个人都湿漉漉的，浑身淌着水。  
Justin突然就想起了大雨后那些被打落在池子里的花瓣，它们柔软、脆弱、无力、易碎，它们毫无还手之力，它们只能被满塘池水侵袭。那些败落的低迷模样好像很可怜，可池水也被它们的香味侵染。就像溶剂与溶质只是个相对的概念，谁都不能说，到底是池水揉碎了花瓣，还是花瓣搅乱了池水。  
类比过来，Justin也说不出，到底是蔡徐坤雌伏于范丞丞，还是范丞丞被蔡徐坤的美色诱骗绑架，还患上了斯德哥尔摩的病，心甘情愿地，不愿意放手。  
范丞丞从背后抱住蔡徐坤，温柔地吻上他的背，在他的蝴蝶骨上徘徊着轻揉。他和那只蝴蝶缠绵，轻轻吻上那一对翅膀，然后翅膀轻抖一下，将死一般的无力。他们无声地继续缠绵，没人先开口说话，也互相没看对方，蔡徐坤甚至完全闭着眼只凭触觉感受范丞丞在他背上的轻吻，毫无防备地，把光洁的后背全部交给他。  
Justin陷入了一种挣扎，他看到了范丞丞对蔡徐坤的深深迷恋，就像看到了自己。他又看到了蔡徐坤对范丞丞的无限包容，他知道自己大概永远也得不到这种优待。  
只迟了一步，他只迟了一步。  
他失落极了，但仍然不愿意离去，直到突然间他看到范丞丞向他这儿看过来了，满眼的傲慢与鄙夷。他吓了一跳，一步步地后退，直到再也看不见房间里那场刺目情事。他静悄悄地回了自己的房间，躺在床上，闭上眼，强迫自己快快入睡，很快又陷入了梦境。  
仍然是他的蔡徐坤，赤裸着的蔡徐坤，和他一样，他们都赤裸着。这次蔡徐坤跪趴在床边，他从后面肏他，他叫得很动听，不知疲倦。Justin也不知疲倦，他在蔡徐坤身上永远也不会累。他们结束后，他也去吻蔡徐坤的背部，那只美丽的蝴蝶。他偶然间看到房门竟然留着一条缝，门缝后，是范丞丞。他们毕竟是多年好友，他一眼就认出来那是范丞丞，他满脸傲慢与鄙夷，递给对方一个挑衅的眼神。他看到范丞丞慌乱地后退，很快就消失在他的视野里。  
他笑了，这次是他赢了。

范丞丞睁开眼，盯着天花板发了几秒钟的呆，他感到内裤里一片潮湿，脱了满兜着精液的内裤扔去了卫生间的洗衣篮。  
昏暗。  
他出了自己卧室去看客厅的挂钟，六点——下午六点。太阳将落未落，暗色在天边缠绵，月亮只隐隐露出半个影子。  
他听到楼上从他起来就一刻没停的声响，蔡徐坤的呻吟。他一步一步走上楼梯，悄无声息地在声源的房间门前站定。  
一条缝隙里，他看到蔡徐坤和Justin。


End file.
